narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gengetsu Hōzuki (Chix)
Yokuchi Hōzuki (more commonly known as the Second Mizukage: 二代目水影, Nidaime Mizukage; Literally meaning "Second Water Shadow") was the leader of Kirigakure and the Clan Head of the Hōzuki Clan. Specializing in Yin Release Genjutsu and Water Release with his Hydrification and ultimate technique, he was a formidable Kage, who had ample power to protect his people and take up the Mizukage mantle, being reputed as the Imp of the Mist, and the Avatar of Genjutsu. Background Warring States Period Serving as one of the heavy hitters in the Hōzuki Clan, he was right on the front lines with his father. Battling hand in hand during this time of turmoil, he was forced to master his skills and utilize them for survival. This is around the time he earned his moniker the Avatar of Genjutsu, for his usage of illusions during the battles. Using that and his Hydrification, he faced many clans many times, most usually the Kanpa or Awadachi. Being very young at the time, not even a teenager, this stood as a true showing of his power as he fought among the adults of his clan as an equal. He fought alongside his father many times, and against very dangerous opponents as well. But unlike most young children in the Warring States Period, Yokuchi actually survived to live out his life. In the final battle between the Kanpa and the Hōzuki, he battled Hamon Kanpa, the young son of Sora Kanpa, his soon to be predecessor. He was battling until the arrival of Hana Awadachi and her clan, which caused the whole battle to halt. After Hana's proposal, and Sora's persuasion to his father Gobi about the plan of Kiri, the clan leaders called a truce and peace was born. He soon became bestfriends with Hamon, his former enemy. They'd work hand in hand in developing the village, that'd become a home for both of them. Kiri's Fouding Yokuchi would work on helping build the village, also planting the flora amongst the buildings. Becoming The Second Mizukage Candidate Feud Between Iwa and Kiri Establishing Kiri's Foundations Final Battle and Death Personality Appearance He was of tall, and slender stature. His face was accentuated by his relatively long, blond hair, which was worn in a combed-back style. He also had a triangular goatee, a thin mustache, no eyebrows, and very prominent lines at the sides of his mouth. Due to the effects of the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique, he had black sclerae but retained his blue irides. His typical attire consisted of a long sleeved, high-collared, grey robe, which has the pin-striped pattern that is common amongst the shinobi of Kirigakure. This article is worn over a dark-blue suit, with a similarly colored sash wrapped around his waist, and a pair of sandals which reached up to his calves. Abilities Ninjutsu Hōzuki Clan Techniques Nature Transformation Summoning Technique Genjutsu Onojutsu Quotes Trivia *The Second Mizukage is the only second generation Kage to not have been in attendance with his predecessor at the first gathering of the five Kage, due to having being ordered by his father to stay secret, so they could gain an edge on the villages. Category:Approved Article